


Split: A Parallel Universe

by LLawliet11cara



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If you only read one work by me, Male OC - Freeform, have faith in me, just read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLawliet11cara/pseuds/LLawliet11cara
Summary: What if (just bear with me here..) what if, a boy was kidnapped instead of Casey? How different would the story be?Ryan Dolli is shy, anxious, a-sexual, a nervous wreck and overall he's different. He comes from a broken home, his parents divorced when he was twelve and he was left with his dad, who started beating him a year after his mother left.Ryan is 17 and for as long as he could remember there was always someone treating him bad, when he was younger, it was bullies, then it was his father. However, Ryan never tried to run away from home. Even when he would showed up to school with bruises covering his body, still, he stays.Ryan is smart, but he's not fast. He can figure things out, but he can't come up with solutions as quickly as Casey can.Many of the scenes in Split will be altered because Ryan is NOT Casey, and I'm not about to make my story literally the same thing but with a boy main character. I'm not doing that. Certain things will change. Some dialogue will be different, some will stay the same. Ryan will not have the same ideas as Casey, so please don't expect this to be the same as the original.Thank you.





	1. Kidnapped

Ryan played with his thumbs, staring at his lap. In the distance he could hear laughter, everyone else seemed to be at the other end of the table taking pictures with Claire. Birthday parties. He hadn't been to a real one in a long time. Ryan glanced at the table, it was littered with plates of food. Most were untouched entirely. Everyone from their art class was there. Ryan let out a short sigh, he had an overwhelming urge to pull out a book and read. Yes, he brought his book bag with him every where he went. However, he understood that it would be rude, and decided against it. Instead, he sat quietly staring at his plate of untouched food for the remainder of the party.

Ryan paced as he continuously called his father. Finally, he answered, "What is it?" His father demanded. Ryan glanced at the trio waiting for him at the door. 

He turned so they wouldn't hear him. "I thought you were going to pick me up." He said just above a whisper.

"I don't have time for this Ryan, just walk!" He screeched into the phone. Ryan had to pull the phone away from his ear because of how loud his father had yelled. "And stop calling me." He muttered before hanging up.

Ryan nodded, "Right." He muttered to himself. He towards the trio as anxiety set in. He smiled, "My dad had an emergency at work, I don't live too far, I'm just gonna walk."

Claire's father shook his head, "You're not walking, I'll drive you home." He held all of the bags while Claire held her jacket expectantly. "Claire has almost saved her half of the money she needs for a car. Isn't that right?" Claire nodded. "This'll be one of the few times I have left I can drive you guy around. Huh?"

Ryan felt bad, he couldn't possibly accept the ride, "No- uh really it's fine, I was gonna read on my way home anyways."

Claire shrugged, "You can do that in the car, come on, just come."

Ryan finally agreed to come with them, they walked through the parking lot. Claire and Marcia got in the backseat while Claire said, "Wow. I got more gifts than I thought I did."

Ryan got into the passenger seat, immediately he buckled up, and grabbed a book from his book bag. The book was the Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, Ryan loves Mark Twain books, so this was one of his favorites. Behind him, he could hear Claire and Marcia talking. "What?" Claire asked.

Marcia giggled, "This is the one, he's really funny." Ryan assumed they were talking about a youtuber. "He does these weekly videos." Claire laughed. Ryan went back to reading. The girls continued laughing and talking about the youtuber. Ryan faintly heard the trunk of the car close, and shortly after, the driver side of the car opened, then closed. The girls were still giggling, so Ryan thought it was fine. He turned the page and was about to continue reading when her heard Claire's voice.

"Hey!" Ryan didn't bother looking up until she said, "Pardon me, sir. I think you have the wrong car." Immediately, Ryan's attention was snapped from his book. He looked up to see a young guy wearing glasses and a button up t-shirt. The guy said nothing. He simply put a mask over his face, hit the lock button, and then turned and began spraying the two girls in the face. Then he calmly turned and took off the mask. It was almost like he hadn't noticed Ryan. Ryan's features didn't help him. He could easily be mistook for a girl. His tan face was covered in freckles, his eyes were light brown and his hair was just long enough that if covered with a hoodie it would look like a girl's hair cut. Unfortunately, he was wearing his hood. 

Ryan didn't say anything either, he stared at the guy unable to move. The guy sighed calmly and began wiping the steering will with an yellow rag. Ryan couldn't move, he was frozen in terror, he had a small window and he knew it, but his body was trembling. He was practically staring holes into the guy. Finally, the guy glanced over at Ryan, he felt his heart jump to his throat. His lips trembled, words. He had to say something, anything, but he couldn't. Ryan held his book closely to himself as a tear rolled down his cheek. He opened his mouth to say something, but the guy put his mask on and sprayed.   
Instant darkness.


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is essentially, the trio waking up and having to face the fact that they've been abducted.

His eyes fluttered open, Ryan sat up and held his head in pain. He glanced over and saw that Claire and Marcia were hugging each other for support.  
"We woke up in here." Claire said stating the obvious. Claire began asking questions. To which, Ryan had no answer to.

"He's out there." Marcia said, she was staring at the only exit, or what appeared to be an exit. Claire ignored Marcia and continued asking Ryan if he knew what had happened to her dad. The was a loud unlocking sound. Claire hugged Marcia, she was breathing rapidly. Lights turned on, and the sound of keys jingling could be heard. The door opened revealing the guy that had kidnapped them, he wore what almost appeared to be a suit. It was completely black. He glanced at Ryan then looked over at Claire and Marcia, before sitting a wooden chair down. He pulled out, what was now, his signature yellow rag, and wiped the seat of the chair off. Then he calmly sat down. He stared almost blankly at the wall before glancing at Marcia. Marcia looked down and attempted to pull her skirt down.

"I choose you first." He said pointing at her. He then grabbed the chair and moved it into the other room. Marcia looked at Claire with large fearful eyes. He came back, "It's only gonna be a minute." He then grabbed her by her arm. Marcia went into a panic mode and began screaming as if her life depended on it. Ryan had his back against the wall, with his knees curled to his chest. Marcia managed to get away, she ran up to Ryan, Ryan instinctively grabbed her arms trying not to let go. He held her with all of his strength until finally, the guy managed to pull her away. She screamed as he pulled her into the other room. Ryan felt his body tremble as he heard her scream no over and over again. Claire was beating on the door yelling for him to open it. Suddenly there was a loud pop. Ryan froze. The screaming had stopped, they had been reduced to quiet whimpers. After about thirty minutes, Marcia came back into the room. 

Claire carefully walked over to her. "Are you okay?" She asked, her voice was hoarse from yelling. 

Marcia cried, "He made me dance for him." She walked to the bathroom not wanting to talk anymore about it. She sniffled as she said, "The outside door is locked."

Ryan sat on the bed, and for some reason he thought about the first time his dad had ever hit him, he was put into weird sense of shock. That's kind of how he felt right now. Suddenly, Claire came flying out of the bathroom, "Why didn't you do anything?" She yelled.

Ryan looked at her confused, "What- what was I supposed to do?" He asked in surprise.

"You're a guy!" She yelled. "Stop acting like a pussy!" She rolled her eyes, "This is your fault." She declared. "You could've done something."

Ryan looked down, he needed to think. He needed his books. They helped him think. "I need my books." He murmured to myself. 

"You need your-" Clair was fuming with anger. "Forget about your books! We just cried and screamed and we didn't hurt him because we were afraid to get him upset! God, that's victim shit! Jesus!" She ran a hand through her hair. "We should fight him." She declared. "We should drop a crazy-ass bomb on him."

"Stop." Ryan rubbed his temples, "You're making me nervous. Just stop."

"I- I'm making you nervous?" She rolled her eyes, "At a time like this, you want your books. Books!" She yelled. "And I'm making you nervous? The fact that you're talking about books after being abducted, that makes ME nervous!" 

"They help me think." Ryan said. He rocked back and forth, trying to think. His brain was going in circles. "We shouldn't fight him. He'll see that coming." He murmured to himself. 

Marcia came out of the bathroom, she had just finished cleaning up. "Why do you say that?" She asked.

Ryan had racked his brain trying to make sense of it all. "When he took us, he was prepared, he sprayed us in the face, he knew we'd try to run." Ryan nodded to himself. "He's smart." Ryan looked up, "If you try to fight him, he'll be ready."


	3. Patricia

"There's a lady outside." Ryan stood up and put his ear against the door.

"Dennis," So that was his name, Ryan made mental note to remember that. "Admit what you've done." The woman said sternly.

"Don't get upset." Dennis said. Ryan furrowed his eyebrows, did she know about it?

"Don't tell me." She said. "I'm getting frightened." Her tone was quickly changing, she sounded almost panicked. "I thought that you had this under control. Please tell me it's not too late."

"The food is waiting." Dennis said. Ryan pulled back, his stomach turned. Food? Claire was right. They had to get of there.

"Is she in that room?" The woman asked. Ryan looked at Claire and shook his head no.

"Don't. Say. Anything." He mouthed to her.

Claire rolled her eyes, "We're here!"

"Help us!" Marcia yelled.

"We're in here!" They yelled in unison.

"What is this? How many are there?" The woman asked. Her heels could be heard as she approached the door. 

"No, don't go in there!" Dennis yelled. "Don't go in there!" He called out to her.

The door opened revealing the same guy, only now he was wearing a burgundy sweater, a black skirt with heels, and a necklace. "Don't worry." He said in a feminine voice. "I'll talk to him." He smiled. "He listens to me." He shook his head. "He's not well. He knows what you're here for." He paused and looked at Ryan, "What's your name dear?" Ryan knew what this was, this was DID, a disorder that was being talked about a lot these days. Ryan understood that this meant, technically they were talking to a girl, not the guy.

"Ryan." He said in fear.

"What a peculiar name for a girl." She said looking him up and down.

"I'm a boy." Ryan said awkwardly.

The woman turned and slammed the door. "You kidnapped a boy?" 

"I didn't know it was a boy!" Dennis yelled. 

"The sacred food can't be a boy." She yelled.

"Fine. I'll take care of him!" Dennis yelled in frustration. The knob of the door turned, For a moment everything was in slow motion. Ryan felt his heartbeat race, this is it, he thought. And still, he was frozen. 

"Wait." She said. "He may prove useful. You can kill him if he proves otherwise, but for now. Just wait."

Claire and Marcia looked at Ryan, who was staring at the door with wide fearful eyes. After a while the room was silent.  
"He's just trying to scare us." Claire said, as if it were the most logical answer.

"Is it working?" Ryan murmured almost inaudibly.

"Is this all a big joke to you?" Claire demanded. 

Before he could answer, the door opened revealing the guy wearing the suit and glasses, this was Dennis. Dennis held a gray bucket with what appeared to be cleaning supplies. He walked to the bathroom, and said, "No. Please, keep your area neat. The bathroom.. it's unacceptable. To make it easy, I've color-coded these." He pulled out the bottles to show them. "Use the blue bottle for the floor and the pink bottle for the ceramic surfaces." He held the bucket out to them waiting. Claire was the first to move, she held Marcia's hand as she walked towards the bathroom. Claire snatched the bucket from him and walked into the bathroom. The two sat on the bathroom floor. Ryan began walking to the bathroom, but Dennis put his arm out blocking him. "Stay over there." He said sternly. Ryan moved back away from the bathroom. Dennis turned back to Claire and Marcia. "Uh... Patricia has reminded me that I was sent to get you for a reason. That you are sacred food. And I promise not to bother you again." He turned towards Ryan, who inched back in fear. "You." He shook his head. "You're not special, or sacred. You're not supposed to be here." He wrapped his hand around Ryan's throat, "And Patricia doesn't care if I bother you." He narrowed his eyes looking him up and down before abruptly shoving him onto the ground. Dennis then stormed out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dad, all I was wanting-"   
An unexpected smack to the face effectively quieted him. Ryan's body froze in absolute terror, he was in such shock that he barely registered the feeling of hot tears brimming his eyes.   
"I want this, I want that. Get a job Ryan. Try that." His dad yelled. "Get out of my face. I'm done talking to you." When Ryan made no attempt to move, His father grabbed him by his curls, "I said, Get out of my face!" He shoved Ryan forwards. He landed roughly on the floor. "Go to your room." Ryan wasted no time, he leaped from the floor and scurried to his room. He slammed his bedroom door, before sliding down to sit. 

"Ryan!"

His eyes slowly opened, Claire was pointing at the doorway, Ryan's gaze shifted, instantly he sat up in shock so fast he fell off the bed. Ryan groaned in pain. The man was back, only this time he was wearing a yellow and black jacket, with matching black pants. Ryan swallowed hard, his throat was burning, if this really was a case of DID then this was probably another persona.   
"My name's Hedwig." His smile never faltered. "I have red socks." A lisp. The other two persona's didn't have that. Ryan thought about this carefully. Slowly, he sat up, to look at Hedwig.  
"Hi Hedwig, I'm-" Ryan began, but was quickly interrupted.   
"Mrs.Patricia says I'm not allowed to talk to you." He shook his head with a frown, "And Mr.Dennis doesn't like you very much either, etcetera ."  
Ryan glanced at Claire, utter confusion was splashed over features.   
Ryan nodded carefully, "Oh.. that's okay. Cause, we're not supposed to talk to you either." He stood up and turned away, giving the two girls a look as if to agree.  
"You big fibber." He said with wide glassy eyes.  
Marcia spoke up quickly, "Yeah, Ryan was just trying to be nice, but he's right. Dennis said we're not supposed to to talk to you." The two girls turned away from Hedwig.  
Hedwig's frowned, "No! You have to talk to me- or- or I'll- I'll slap you!" He threatened.  
Ryan ignored Hedwig, as did Marcia and Claire.  
"Stop, you're being bitches!" He declared. Ryan hoped that his plan was working. Finally, Hedwig started crying, "Don't ignore me!"  
Ryan got up and sat next to him, "Hey, it's okay Hedwig. Listen. We're gonna keep ignoring you. Unless," He paused for dramatic effect.  
"Unless what?" Hedwig asked impatiently.   
Ryan chewed on the inside of his cheek, "Unless you take Claire outside, if she gets cooped up for too long, she'll get deathly sick."  
Hedwig gasped, "What- is that- is that true- are you fibbing?" He asked suspiciously.   
Ryan glanced back at her, "Claire, tell him how sick you get."  
Claire shuddered, "I- start puking, my stomach will ache, I almost died once." She nodded her head with tears in her eyes.  
Hedwig frowned, "I- um- okay.. okay just, just gimme a second." He stood up and ran into the other room.  
Ryan turned to Marcia and Claire, "Claire, don't fight him, once you make it outside, run. Just run. Don't stop."   
Claire nodded with tears in her eyes.   
Marcia glared at Ryan. "What about me?" She whispered harshly.  
Ryan sighed calmly, "Claire will get help. Okay."   
They heard keys jingle, and they turned. "Okay-okay let's go! But we gotta hurry or Mr.Dennis will know and we'll be in trouble, etcetera."   
Ryan watched as Hedwig took Claire's hand and the two left, shutting the door and locking it. The next few minutes were hell, Marcia and Ryan sat in the same spot, frozen, as if under a spell. They were waiting, any minute, he could come flying in as Dennis, Patricia, or even Hedwig. Neither of them spoke. You could hear a pen drop.  
Finally, the door slammed open, he wore a serious expression, and with his glasses, Marcia and Ryan knew who they were dealing with. He shut the door and locked it. "You won't be seeing your friend again, from now on she'll be in a separate room." He shook his head and pointed at Ryan, "You orchestrated this, didn't you?" Ryan swallowed the lump in his throat, and tried to speak. Dennis pointed a finger at him, "Patricia says that your next mistake, will be you last." He turned and left.  
Tears poured from Marcia's eyes, "I thought- I thought she'd escape." She cried into her hands.  
Ryan nodded to himself, he couldn't make anymore mistakes.


End file.
